PalmMan/Old
PalmMan is the main character in the PalmMan series. Description PalmMan is a green Mega Man, and is 100% robot. He has Palm Fronds coming out of his head, which represent his life. When they all burn off, PalmMan "loses a life" in the original 6 games. He is known to be very courageous, but possesses a spirit raging in his body to keep going. Fans speculate this to be the source of his courage. He shows a hatred for MineMan for killing his creator, but he is also angry because MineMan has kidnapped Dragonman multiple times and done other evil things, such as creating robots for himself that wreaked havoc. Personality PalmMan has a very anxious and impulsive personality, sometimes being needed to be calmed down by Dragonman. He sometimes forgets his friends completely due to hating his enemies, and usually focuses on one goal at a time. He doesn't like to brag, or people who judge others. PalmMan somewhat brags secretly about his strengths, as he enters fighting tournaments to show off his power. He gets into tiny spats with his enemies that sometimes turn into fights where friends are at stake, and one will die. He hates evil a lot, but sometimes rests, and joins his enemies reluctantly when needed Backstory PalmMan was created when a scientist threw plants, majority being Palm fronds. A malfunction caused it to look like a human, be a robot, and have a life system tat depended on 5 Palm fronds. Then his strengths were tested in an arena, where he won. Then, as he went on and continued his training, something mysterious happened to his creator, who went missing. One day, when PalmMan was in a village resting, he had an idea: found a city. He made a place called 4.5, a small town. Many came from all over to see a town created by a robot. Later after PalmMan retired from fighting, he had 4.5 expand into a city. One of those amazed by the city was Dragonman, a robot just like PalmMan. Dragonman told PalmMan about MineMan, and found out all three of them were made by the same person. PalmMan also found out that MineMan killed their creator. The two decided to live in 4.5 for a while, and one day the two went out for adventure. But Dragonman went missing, then PalmMan received a note from MineMan that he took over 4.5 and took Dragonman. PalmMan set out to rescue Dragonman. Later on, PalmMan went to many places during his days, even teaming up with MineMan once. Then he sealed MineMan in an hourglass (seemingly) forever, however he broke free. Through much journeying and fighting against MineMan, MineMan resigned and worked in peace. He decided to be an armor seller in 4.5 when PalmMan retired. PalmMan became the mayor of 4.5 forever...until he died, if he wanted to. Appearances in Games PalmMan Series PalmMan's roots come from the game PalmMan, and continues throughout the series. Dancin' PalmMan appears as a playable character in the game Dance Dance Revolution: Nintendo Action. Fantendo Silence PalmMan is a playable character in Fantendo Silence, a game being made in Game Maker by JesseRoo. Fantendo Party PalmMan appears as a playable character in Fantendo Party, and being a default heavyweight in Fantendo Kart. Sonic Speedball RPG: The Series PalmMan appeared in Sonic Speedball RPG games one through three, as well as being an unlockable in Sonic Speedball RPG Party. He will also appear in Sonic Speedball RPG IV: Universal Frontier, C.I.A. Station, Inc.'s version of SSRPG4. PalmMan Battle Network PalmMan appears as Rathan's NetNavi, Palm.EXE. Palm.EXE is the hero of the game, along with Rathan. His friend is Spike.EXE, a cyber reincarnation of Dragonman. Rathan's dad, as a child, collected old video games. He owned the entire PalmMan series of 6. He loved them so much, he created Programs for Rathan and his friends to be their NetNavis. Ax.EXE (MineMan) had evil intentions and escaped from his operator to find someone else with evil intentions that matched his. Palm.EXE travels around the net looking for adventure, but encounters Ax.EXE. They fight and Ax.EXE escapes. Then Palm.EXE fights multiple other NetNavis created by Ax.EXE to try and save the Net. PalmMan Worlds PalmMan, along with Young Ike, will be the main characters in PalmMan Worlds. There are be multiple worlds created by MineMan which he and Young Ike must endure. One of them is a model of MineMan with MineMan on it. PalmMan Online Despite the title, PalmMan only makes very brief appearances in PalmMan Online, a WiiWare MMORPG. He is the mayor of 4.5, the place where the game is set in. He can be seen after meetings (held by Dragonman, vice mayor) in an office. Fantendo Civil War PalmMan was the leader of his own Faction in Fantendo Civil War. Unfortunatley, the Faction was cut short by three people, so the Faction made three robot clones of PalmMan, Dragonman, and Litle P. Then, in an act of revenge against the other Factions for making them be in fourth place in the war, their Faction grew from eight players to sixteen and they attacked. Unfortunatley, the only Faction the robots defeated in the surprise attack was RedYoshi's Faction. But, PalmMan's Faction took it as a victory and went back to their base. Category:Males Category:Robots Category:Playable Characters Category:Recoloured Characters Category:Free to use Characters Category:Fantendo Football League Category:Fantendo Football League/Players